losses
by EverAfter-01
Summary: she was 27 and now she was all alone...Can nick help heal her broken heart and save her before shes next? please R&R! first CSI so be nice please!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Cept for Cassie, Jason and Ryan. So please do not sue me for I am poor and trying to earn enough money to buy a car stereo.  
  
Chapter 1:loss of a soul-brother  
  
Cassie smiled as she slowly walked down the casino hotel hallway. Her flip- flop sandals making a strange smacking sound as they hit her heel, that was about the only sound...which was strange since she was in Los Vegas. Her walk came to a halt infront of a beautifully painted door with the number 743 written on it, a key slipped into the lock and with a light nudge the door swung open.  
  
The entrance was beautiful but for a small town girl from Canada, almost everything in Los Vegas was beautiful. Her blue eyes darted around for a quick second and then she slid the door shut. "Jason?" she called out quietly, she slipped off her sandals and lightly kicked them into the closet. "Big brother" she called out in a sing song voice.  
  
When he didn't reply she shook her head "must be asleep" she muttered. She knew her brothers sleeping habits like the back of her hand. He was a night owl, falls asleep at 10 am, wakes up at 6...the night was basically his day. Currently it was 1 PM; she just had lunch and a nice swim. She silently crept over to the bed.  
  
She felt something twist in her gut, like song on had taken a fork to her intestines and tried to roll it like pasta. Her eyes were glued on the still form of her brother, lying on the once perfectly white sheets but they were now stained with blood. "Jason!" she screamed as she took two giant steps over to his lifeless body and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Jason!" her voice was becoming rough "please wake up!" something just snapped inside her when she drew back her hands and looked at the blood covering them. She fell off the bed and crawled into a corner of the room, her 27-year-old body started to shake with terror and a scream ripped out of her.  
  
Blood seemed to be everywhere, all over her hands which now grasped her legs tightly, trying to make herself as small as she could. It was all over the bed, her brothers once lively face...a face which showed so much yet was a complete mystery. She slammed shut her eyes as she pictured him alive, teasing her and poking fun at little pranks he liked to play.  
  
Slowly she unlocked her fingers and reached for the cordless phone, which sat on a counter over her head. She dialed the hotel service line and when someone picked up she let out a sob and two small words which seemed to kill her soul "he's dead"  
  
-Los Vegas Crime Lab-  
  
Grissom didn't know who had made coffee but right now they were his hero. His hands inclosed a cup holding the sweet (yet very bitter) nectar of life. Black, no sugar or crème, just plain old straight up black and the way he happened to love. He placed the rim of the glass coffee cup on his lips and was about to take the first real sip of coffee, the dark liquid slowly inched towards his dry mouth.  
  
"Grissom!" Sara skidded past the lounge room but managed to grab the door frame, swing herself in...in the process, spooking Grissom thus making him drop the cup off coffee all over the plain floor. (AN I know alittle OOC but I think those two should lighten up alittle bit so Tada!)  
  
He cast his dark love a sad look at then looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Sara?" he questioned in a plain voice but she knew, oh did she ever knows...she was in trouble.  
  
"We paged you Gil"  
  
"I turned it off" he cast the spilt coffee a longing gaze for a split second before walking out of the break room with Sara close on his heels. "Let me guess we have a suspect to a murder about to be questioned and they want me there?" with that rather blunt statement, Sara gave a brief nod and he slipped into a small-ish room with a single table, two chair.both facing each other. Both were filled one by Nick, A fellow CSI and in the other was a girl.  
  
She had shoulder length dusty blond hair with a few light bleach streaks, her eyes were down cast but he could tell from the glances up that her eyes were a light blue but were alittle bit red blotched due to crying. She was chewing on her bottom lip but he could tell she was trying not to cry. The cloths she was wearing were two sizes too big, they made her seem child like.. To him it looked like she didn't belong here, she belonged out in the sun, laughing and smiling.  
  
Nick sighed as he caught Grissoms eyes and he gave a slight nod to the girl but she didn't even respond to him. Slowly he slid the chair out, stood and walked over to where Grissom was. "Her name is Cassie Evans.. 27 year old, found in a hotel room, covered in blood from the body on the bed." He looked over at Cassie who was staring blankly at the table "she was a corner, crying" he gave a slight shudder.  
  
Slowly Gil walked over to where Cassie sat and when he opened his mouth to speak, a soft voice cut him off.  
  
"He was my brother..." the voice was soft, laced with pain and sadness. "Jason" she looked up at Gil with a tiny watery smile on her lips. "I remember when I was 12, he was 15..I was at the park and some kind my age were picking on me. I couldn't fight back...I was sick and they were pushing me down..That's when he came to my rescue, he ran after those kids and helped me back up." she let out a small sob "I remember him saying to me 'Don't worry butterfly, your going to be alright' I wish I could have saved him, chased away the people who did this.." she looked down at her hands, all she saw was blood.  
  
Looking at Gris, nick gave a small shake of his head was walked out. Once the door closed he inhaled to keep his emotions down. He had found her...he was one of the first people on the scene. He found her in the corner of the room shaking with terror, a phone clutched in her hands. Blood was everywhere on her and he was forced to make her change into other cloths while he takes her bloody ones as evadence..he felt like he should be crying as well but he couldn't...  
  
He had to see her smile...a real smile...that mean he has to catch her brothers killer or killers... he sighed again.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what yall think? No flames please .... 


End file.
